


Rescue Mission

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You went on a mission a year before Coulson's team was formed and you went MIA. Then the team gets a rescue mission where they have to rescue you. That’s when the team finds out that May is married to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> This is set around season 2 so Daisy will be going by the name Skye.

“We got a mission.” Coulson walked into the room where everyone was, May was following behind him. 

“What’s the mission?” Skye asked, she was sitting next to Bobbi.

“A rescue mission.” Everyone looked at each other before they started going over the mission.

May was trying to pay attention but she had other things on her mind. It has been a little over a year since you went on a mission and went MIA. She missed you so much. She had a feeling you were still alive, she hasn’t given up on trying to find you. 

You and May have been married for about three years. No one knew, not even Coulson. She had hoped during this rescue mission it would finally be the one where she finds you.

xxxxx

Skye and May were taking out enemy agents left and right. Once they all were taken care of everyone met up. 

“Skye, Bobbi and myself will search one area while the rest of you search other areas.” May tells the others. “Let us know if you find anyone.” They all nod before going in different directions. 

May had found some stairs that led to what seemed like a basement of some kind. Bobbi and Skye were right behind her, their guns in hand just in case. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw all these cells. The cells were all empty except for one. 

Bobbi looked at Skye and May before they slowly made their way to the cell. Once they got close enough they saw someone in the corner of the cell with their knees pulled up to their chest, their head resting on top of their knees and their hair covering their face.

From what they could see they had old cuts and bruises and some new ones. Just as Skye was about to ask if they were alright, their head shot up. That was when they realized it was a woman. Her eyes were wide with fear but then it slowly went away.

“Melinda?” Her voice cracked.

May’s eyes widened, tears threatening to fall but she refused to let them. “(Y/N)?” 

You nodded and slowly stood up. May shot the lock on the cell, you rushed out and stood in front of your wife. Tears had started to roll down your cheeks but you didn’t care, you were finally able to be with your wife again.

May slowly reached her hand out and cupped your cheek. Her hand was shaking she was so nervous, she couldn’t believe that she finally found you. May pulled you into her arms, you wrapped your arms around her waist.

Skye and Bobbi just watched to two of you hugging and crying, they’ve never seen May like this before. They didn’t know what to think.

“Let’s get you out of here. Let’s go home.” May pulled away and gave you a small smile. You smiled and nodded. 

xxxxx

When you got back to base you were in awe. May had took you to see someone named Simmons to check your injuries. The whole time she was checking your injuries May never left your side. She wasn’t going to leave your side anytime soon.

The whole time you felt people watching you and May. You looked up at her. “You know they’re watching us right?”

“I know.” May smiled before she leaned in and kissed you for the first time in over a year. You melted into the kiss and smiled into it. 

You heard gasps then the woman you knew as Skye walked in with the others following her. “Okay what is going on? I know you two know each other but…”

“(Y/N)’s my wife, Skye.” May took your hand in hers.

“Wait you’re married?!” Everyone just looked at you and May with wide eyes. No one was expecting that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

It’s been about a month since you’ve been back and May has felt so much better now that you were back with her, that you were safe. It felt so good to be back with your wife, you missed her so much. 

The others kept asking you questions about what it’s like being married to May. Whenever someone asked you that, May would just glare at them. Skye has asked you the most questions. You didn’t mind that much though, you liked Skye and you saw how your wife acted around her. It warmed your heart to see May pretty much take Skye under her wing.

May was with Coulson going over a mission the team had gone on. You were in the kitchen when Skye walked in. You looked up and smiled at her. “Hey Skye.”

“(Y/N)!” Skye smiled. She went over to you to see what you were cooking. “What are you cooking?” 

“It’s a recipe that Melinda showed me about a year after we started dating.” You smiled at the memory. “It’s a recipe for one of her favorite meals. I wanted to make it for her.”

“Aw that’s cute!” Skye fangirled a little bit. You had learned pretty quickly that Skye loved you and May together, she called you two her OTP. It was cute honestly.

You glanced over at her. “Would you like to help me?” 

Skye nodded, she began to help you. As you and Skye cooked, you began telling her some stories from when you were just starting out in Shield and telling jokes to get her to laugh. 

May had went looking for you after talking with Coulson, she walked past the kitchen only to stop when she heard Skye’s laughter and your voice. She looked into the room to find you and Skye cooking. A smile formed on her face at seeing you being so carefree after everything you’ve been through.

xxxxx

After you and May ate the dinner you made, you both went to her room and got into bed. May got behind you and wrapped her arms around you, pulling you close. You cuddled into her and smiled.

“Thank you for dinner, babe. You didn’t have to do that though.” May kissed your temple.

You smiled up at her. “I wanted to do something for you and I know how much you love that meal.” You grabbed her hand and linked your fingers with hers, you brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

Silence fell between the the two of you, you both were just content with being in each others arms. You rest your head on May’s chest and listened to her heartbeat. 

You had began to fall asleep, May’s heartbeat had slowly started to lull you to sleep. She noticed this and smiled, she kissed the top of your head. “Get some sleep, (Y/N). I love you.”

“I love you too, Melinda.” You whispered as you snuggled into her arms.


End file.
